Het beeld in haar gedachten
by melisse
Summary: Een foto van Lily in Sneeps bezit. Loena krijgt het in handen en zoekt de connectie tussen hen.


**Het beeld in haar gedachten**

Luna zag veel. Ze merkte dingen op, de kleine dingen, waarvan mensen zich niet bewust waren dat ze dat deden. Zo wist ze dat Cho Chang steevast melk dronk op de dagen dat ze een Zwerkbalwedstrijd moest spelen. Marietta zette zich in de leerlingenkamer steevast op de tweede tafel van de deur weg en wanneer deze bezet was en noodgedwongen moest uitwijken naar een andere tafel, dan wreef ze voortdurend met haar hand nerveus door haar haren. Matthias, een jongen die een jaar lager dan haar zat, ontweek altijd in een wijde boog het standbeeld van Rowena Ravenklauw en zijn beste vriend verliet nooit de leerlingenkamer zonder even een blik te werpen op het plafond.  
Die kleine gewoonten van haar mede-Ravenklauwers vielen haar het meeste op, omdat ze met hen samenleefde. Maar ze zag meer. Professor Vector legde zijn papieren altijd netjes op een hoop en als er één niet compleet gelijk lag met een ander, ging hij niet verder met de les of met de andere zaken waarmee hij bezig was op dat moment tot hij ze weer juist had gelegd. Zelfs Sneep had zijn eigen gewoonten. Voor de leerlingen de klas binnenkwamen en hij met de les begon, keek hij altijd naar een stuk papier dat hij vasthad. Van zodra de eerste leerlingen het lokaal betraden, legde hij altijd haastig weg. Ze had eerst gedacht dat het lespapieren waren; huiswerk van de leerlingen, eigen aantekeningen, … Maar des te meer ze hem observeerde, des te meer dat ze vermoedde dat iets _persoonlijker_ was. Haar klasgenoten leken het niet op te merken, maar zij hadden dan ook een oprechte hekel aan hun professor Toverdranken en waren dus niet bepaald geïnteresseerd. Professor Sneep was ook niet haar favoriete leraar, maar ze zag zulke dingen nu eenmaal.

Op een zonnige dag in haar vierde jaar – het was bijna zomervakantie – zat Luna weer met haar klasgenoten in de les Toverdranken. Ze merkte op haar partner niet genoeg gemberwortels had genomen en stond op om vanvoren in de kast met ingrediënten, die voor de leerlingen ter beschikking stond, er wat extra te gaan halen. Gezwind liep ze naar voren en nam de pot uit de kast. Plotseling werd de deur met groot lawaai opengegooid. Luna schrok en liet bijna de pot vallen, maar had op het laatste nippertje terug beide handen om de pot kunnen sluiten.  
Sneep had het gezien en keek even met een strenge blik naar haar eer hij zijn aandacht richtte op de persoon die met zulk lawaai was binnengekomen. Het was een jongeman en blijkbaar was dringend. Sneeps bijstand gevraagd en moest hij onmiddellijk komen. Sneep richtte zich tot de klas en zei dat ze mochten opruimen. Hij dreigde dat als niet alles compleet proper wanneer hij terugkwam hij minstens twintig punten zou aftrekken. Ze wilde zich omdraaien om de pot weer weg te zetten tot ze merkte dat hij dat stuk papier weer vast had. Hij stak het weg in zijn mantel, maar merkte niet dat het eruitviel toen hij de klas uitliep.  
Snel zette Luna de pot weg en wandelde in de richting van het papiertje. Haar klasgenoten waren ondertussen druk bezig met hun tafels op te ruimen en hadden geen aandacht voor haar. Ze bedacht dat het misschien wel netjes was om het papiertje op te rapen en het op zijn bureau te leggen, en nam het van de grond af. Toen ze het in haar beide handen had, zag ze dat het geen papiertje was. Het was een foto… een foto van een vrouw.  
Plots hoorde ze Sneeps stem weer; hij klonk kwaad. Ze keek verschrikt op en stak instinctief de foto weg.  
Sneep was de klas terug binnengekomen en was aan het foeteren op de jongen die hem eerder was komen halen. Iedereen had instinctief gestopt met alles op te ruimen en keek met volle aandacht naar Sneep en de arme jongen die de pech had om Sneeps woede over zich te krijgen. Sneep merkte dit plots op en richtte zijn aandacht nu op de klas. Woedend verkondigde hij dat zij allang klaar hadden moeten zijn met opruimen. Vliegensvlug schoten haar klasgenoten terug in actie, ook Luna liep vliegensvlug naar haar plaats. Ze wilde niet zijn woede zich op haar zou richten. Ze bedacht dat ze de foto later wel terug op een of andere manier aan professor Sneep zou bezorgen.

De volgende dag ging ze met Harry, Ginny en de rest naar het Ministerie. De foto raakte voorlopig vergeten in haar hutkoffer terecht.

* * *

Buiten loeide de wind hevig en de regen viel met bakken uit de hemel. Luna zat gekruist op haar bed doorheen de Kibbelaar te bladeren. Toen ze opstond om de vorige editie uit haar hutkoffer te vissen, zag ze het boek dat een ver familielid van haar moeders kant haar vorig jaar had gestuurd. Het was een zeldzaam boek over magische wezens, geschreven door een Zweed die blijkbaar, enkele decennia terug, na een nachtje met teveel vuurwhisky achter zijn kiezen met een draak had willen zoenen en zo aan zijn ongelukkig einde was gekomen. Velen vonden zijn theorieën maar onzin en verklaarden hem gek; de manier waarop hij zijn dood had gevonden versterkte die gedachte alleen maar. Ze was er vorig jaar mee begonnen en vond het best interessant, maar het was niet makkelijk om te lezen omdat hij vaak allerlei rare zinsconstructies gebruikte en onbegrijpelijke Zweedse woorden in zijn Engels interpoleerde.  
Na alles wat er vorig jaar op het einde van het schooljaar was gebeurd, had ze niet echt meer aan het boek gedacht. Met hernieuwde interesse nam ze het boek uit haar koffer en sloeg het open. En zag de foto. Ze had vergeten dat ze die foto nog in haar bezit had! Voorzichtig nam ze de foto uit het boek en bestudeerde het even. Het beeld was gedeeltelijk vervaagd, maar ze zag duidelijk een vrouw; het was een jong meisje, waarvan ze schatte dat ze ongeveer 16, 17 jaar was, met vuurrode haren. Ze glimlachte naar iemand die buiten het bereik van de foto stond. Af en toe draaide ze zich naar voor en glimlachte naar degene die de foto nam, maar vrij snel richtte ze terug haar aandacht op degene die blijkbaar buiten het fotobeeld aanwezig was. Luna was geïntrigeerd. Wie was die vrouw? En waarom had Sneep een foto van haar? Was het een liefje van hem geweest? Of misschien zijn moeder? Hij leek wel totaal niet op haar, maar ze wist dat dat kon.  
Serena, de dochter van hetzelfde verre familielid dat haar het boek had gestuurd, had ook compleet niet op haar ouders geleken. Ze had zo uiterlijk van haar ouders verschild dat mensen zelfs gefluisterd hadden dat zij hun echte kind niet was. Serena was eens bij haar komen uithuilen toen zij zulks overhoord had. Spijtig genoeg zag ze Serena nooit meer sinds haar ouders naar Zuid-Amerika verhuisd waren en steeds wanneer ze haar vader voorstelde om eens een bezoekje te brengen aan hen reageerde hij vreemd en daarom vroeg ze het niet meer. Ze wilde het haar vader niet moeilijk maken.  
Luna merkte dat haar gedachten waren afgedwaald en richtte haar aandacht terug op de foto. Wie was zij? Ze was duidelijk belangrijk geweest voor professor Sneep, want anders zou hij de foto niet steeds zo bij zich gehouden hebben en er zo vaak naar terug gekeken hebben.

Plots hoorde ze een deur dicht slaan. Annie, die bij haar in de kamer sliep, kwam binnengelopen, een kwade blik op haar gezicht. Luna stak de foto weg. Het was belangrijk voor iemand en dus wilde ze niet dat Annie de foto zag. Annie zou de waarde ervan niet begrijpen en wanneer ze weer in een bui was om Luna's spullen te verstoppen, zou ze expres die foto doen verdwijnen als ze wist dat het waarde voor Luna had. Luna vond haar spullen meestal wel terug, maar ze riskeerde het liever niet met iets dat niet aan haar toebehoorde. Ze keek naar Annie die op haar bed was gaan zitten en glimlachte: 'Is er iets, Annie?'

'Ga weg, Lij- Luna!' Annie keek nu kwaad naar haar. Luna stond op en klemde haar boek tussen haar handen , bereid om weg te gaan. Annie zat in één van haar fameuze buien en dan was het beter uit haar buurt te blijven. Zelfs haar beste vriendinnen kwamen dan niet bij haar in de buurt. Misschien moest ze maar naar de bibliotheek gaan. Daar zat ze rustig en kon ze bedenken hoe ze de foto terug aan Sneep zou bezorgen, terwijl Annie ondertussen helemaal alleen kon uitrazen.

Weken later zat Luna in de astronomietoren. Het lokaal was nu verlaten en ze kon er rustig haar ding doen. De foto had ze nog steeds in haar bezit. Ze had ze terug willen geven aan professor Sneep, maar iets hield haar altijd tegen. Het was een enigma voor haar en ze was geïntrigeerd in wie die vrouw was en wat zij voor professor Sneep betekende.  
Telkens wanneer ze een ogenblik alleen was en niets om handen had, nam ze de foto - die ze steeds op haar droeg – uit haar zak en bestudeerde ze aandachtig. Ze ontdekte weinig nieuws, maar ze was gebeten om de ware identiteit van de mysterieuze vrouw te achterhalen. Ze voelde zich wel een tikkeltje schuldig, telkens dat ze in Sneeps klas zat, maar toch sloeg ze er niet in de foto terug te bezorgen. Haar nieuwsgierigheid hield haar tegen. Ze had al, wanneer ze eens tijd had, in enkele jaarboeken gesnuffeld in een poging om uit te vinden wie de vrouw was, maar tot nu toe had ze niets concreets gevonden.

Het was zo dat Harry haar enige tijd later aantrof. Hij had plotseling naast haar gestaan, haar begroet en had zich naast haar neergezet. Ze had de foto willen wegsteken – net als bij toen bij Annie wilde ze niet dat iemand anders de foto zag – maar hij had gezien dat ze iets vasthad en haar pols lichtjes vastgegrepen.

'Wat heb je daar? Mag ik het zien?'

Ze wilde niet weigeren, maar anderzijds voelde ze zich er ook ongemakkelijk bij om hem de foto te tonen. Maar Harry keek haar zo aan dat ze het moeilijk vond om 'nee' te zeggen. Met lichtjes bibberende handen haalde ze de foto weer naar boven en toonde hem aan Harry. Alle kleur trok weg uit zijn gezicht.

'H-h-h-hoe kom jij daaraan?'

Geïntrigeerd bestudeerde ze hem. Waarom reageerde hij zo hevig op het zien van die foto? Harry had duidelijk haar vragende blik waargenomen en antwoordde:

'Dat is mijn moeder, Lily Potter.'

Met een verraste blik keek ze naar hem. Zijn moeder? Nou, DAT had ze niet verwacht. Ze keek nog eens naar de foto en zag dat de vrouw inderdaad Harry's ogen had. Of nouja, Harry had haar groene ogen. Het maakte het raadsel alleen maar groter. Waarom had Sneep een foto van Harry's moeder in zijn bezit? Ze vond echter niet dat ze de feiten kon achterhouden als dit inderdaad Harry's moeder was.

'Altijd voor onze lessen begonnen en wij binnenkwamen, leek professor Sneep iets vast te hebben. Vorig jaar had hij het per ongeluk laten vallen. Ik raapte het op en wilde het teruggeven, maar het is per ongeluk in mijn bezit geblev-'

'Bij Sneep? Je hebt dat bij Sneep gevonden? Kan niet!' Hij keek kwaad naar haar.

'Jawel. Het behoorde he-'

Abrupt veranderde hij het onderwerp.

'Maakt niet uit.' Hij bestudeerde de foto die hij tijdens hun gesprek al uit haar handen had genomen en keek ernaar met een melancholische blik.

Luna wist even niet hoe ze zich moest gedragen. Moest ze de foto terugvragen? Hij was immers niet van haar of van Harry, maar van Sneep. Anderzijds was dit Harry's moeder en behoorde die foto evengoed hem toe. Even woeide een woelig debat in haar hoofd, maar consciëntieus om het feit dat ze die foto eigenlijk al eeuwen geleden had moeten terug geven wilde ze hem terugvragen.

'Mag ik de foto-'

Hij wist blijkbaar wat ze ging zeggen. De woede was blijkbaar teruggekeerd en kwaad repliceerde hij:  
'Nee, dat behoort HEM niet toe.' Zijn gezicht vertrok zich vervolgens in een grimas die zij niet kon lezen. Hij keerde zich om en stormde de kamer uit. Ze riep hem niet terug; de hele situatie was surreëel, zelfs voor haar. De foto zag ze niet meer terug. Een paar maanden later vermoordde Sneep Perkamentus en wilde ze niet meer denken aan waarom Sneep een foto van Harry's moeder had gehad.

* * *

Twee dagen na de Slag van Zweinstein zocht Harry Luna op en vroeg haar even apart. Hij nam haar mee naar de Astronomietoren en duwde haar de foto van zijn moeder terug in haar handen. Hij stond van haar afgekeerd en zij kon zijn gezicht niet zien. Zijn stem klonk lichtjes geëmotioneerd toen hij sprak:

'Mijn moeder en Sneep waren blijkbaar beste vrienden. Hij- ik denk dat hij verliefd was op haar…'

Vervolgens begon hij een ganse monoloog tegen haar over wat Sneep hem allemaal had laten zien, over hoe Sneep degene was die de voorspelling had gehoord en daarom van kamp wisselde en hoe Sneep Perkamentus eigenlijk alleen maar vermoord had omdat Perkamentus dat gevraagd had. Toen hij eindelijk stopte met praten, was hij lichtjes buiten adem.

Het was een ongelofelijk verhaal, Luna kon niets meer dan 'Wow' zeggen. Toen hij haar reactie hoorde, keerde hij zich eindelijk om en keek naar haar. Hij bestudeerde haar, maar plots grinnikte hij en zei: 'Misschien is wow wel de beste reactie.'

Hij nam een stap dichter naar haar en nam haar bij beide armen vast. Hij staarde haar indringend aan en zei met een stem waar grote vastbeslotenheid in doorklonk: 'De foto behoort aan hem toe. Hij zou ze moeten hebben.'

Luna glimlachte naar Harry: 'Ik zal zorgen dat hij ze dan krijgt.'

Samen liepen ze de astronomietoren uit.

Twee dagen later werd Sneep begraven. Er werd een grote ceremonie gehouden voor alle mensen die in de oorlog hun leven verloren hadden (En die geen Dooddoeners waren natuurlijk!). Ook professor Sneep werd als één van de helden vereerd (Ook al was hij een Dooddoener!). In een stil ogenblikje, toen er geen volk rond zijn kist verzameld was, glipte ze weg en ging ernaast staan. Ze staarde even het lichaam aan van een man die zonder dat iemand het wist zoveel moedige dingen had gedaan. Pas nu, wanneer hij dood was, wisten de mensen pas wat hij allemaal had gedaan. Ze nam de foto uit haar zak en stopte ze tussen zijn levenloze handen. Vervolgens nam ze de roos die ze in haar haren had gestoken en legde ze erbij.

Ze sprak: 'De foto was niet van mij. Ze behoorde u toe. U krijgt ze terug.'

Even dacht ze een glimlach op zijn gezicht waar te nemen.


End file.
